


The fallen are the virtuous among us

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bible is cited, Blasphemy, Church Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Priest Kink, Shameless Smut, but wait there's more, damage has been done, war is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: Zlatko Dalić takes Luka to the church where he spent many years as an altar boy and which ended up being destroyed by the war.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE WHEN IT COMES TO CHURCH/RELIGIOUS STUFF. I'M NOT GOING TO APOLOGIZE FOR THAT BECAUSE IT'S CLEARLY STATED IN THE TAGS/WARNINGS AND IN HERE AS WELL.

Luka had no idea why Dalić parked the car there, near the destroyed church that was missing parts of the roof as well as parts of plaster on the outside walls, but he said "Come with me," and Modrić did, looking up at the rather shabby building they arrived to. It looked like nature was taking it back, the unkempt grass and bushes were growing all over the place, even through the broken windows.

"I want to show you something." Zlatko grabbed his hand and led him along the path that was still visible.

"What is this?" Luka asked, eyes scanning the environment. This had to be a normal village church, small but probably well kept back in the days it was still used - it couldn't be so long, the building would still look quite well-preserved if someone would put the windows and doors and the roof back and care for what possibly used to be a well-kept garden once - it couldn't be even fifty years, maybe - 

_Oh._

Luka's heart sank. This was not how he imagined a " _nice trip_ " that Zlatko invited him to, talking about how they both just need to find some time just for themselves, away from the people.

He frowned and tried to free himself from his coach's grip but Zlatko's hand was firmly wrapped around his bony wrist.

They entered the church; it was partly lighted by the light coming through the windows - or more specifically through _holes in the walls_ and the roof. The sight of the interior was pitiful; the only things that remained untouched were the church benches and the big front altar, but smaller statues were knocked down, half-destroyed or missing completely, with only pedestals left, and the same went for the paintings, where the only things that remained were the frames and sometimes, the only clues telling there used to be more paintings were lighter spots on the wall.

"Why are we here?" Luka asked quietly and even his voice was filled with sadness over this scene of total destruction that was brought to a place of peace by man's hand.

 Dalić walked on down the aisle until he was standing in the place of the first row of benches, there, he crossed himself and bowed his head. The main altar looked normal from the back of the church but when Luka came closer he noticed some of the painted scenes missing and parts of it just being broken and battered. He crossed himself in silence and stared at the crucifix on the main altar.

 Zlatko's took him by his hand, this time with an undeniable. Luka knew what this meant, there was something important to say. He looked at his coach with a question in his eyes, not wanting to rush him.

 "This is the place," Zlatko spoke without looking at him, "where I served as an altar boy." He pressed Luka's hand while saying it as if it was a way of saying much more than with words.

Luka tilted his head to look up at the ceiling, it was black in some places, covered with ash, there must have been a fire inside the church.

"It seems like _an eternity_."

 Luka's eyes started watering as he watched the silent images of saints that he's seen so many times in different places, while here their motionless faces were doomed to witness this destruction; he quickly blinked to fight the tears and the memories, oh, the memories he'd decided to bury deep in his mind and never let them win - " _Why are we here_?" He tried to ask more urgently than before, but his voice betrayed him, it sounded shaky and weak and it made Dalić look at him with concern.

"I think we should get to know each other better."

"How is this - how is this helping?" He swallowed hard, shifting from one foot to another.

"I know you're the last person who needs to be told this - " Zlatko turned to his boy, cupping his face to make sure Luka would look at him as he speaks. His dark hazel eyes were soft, full of care, as he finally said the words that sounded so _cliché_ yet they made Luka jerk. " _The war was hell."_

 "Why are you telling me this?" Luka asked in a small voice. "I've seen it and - I know I was very young but - "

"I know. I know. I just feel like I need to confess something. We've been together for some time and I've always wanted to tell you one story - about one thing in my life - "

"I don't want to talk about the war - "

"I lost someone important to me there too."

 The urgency in his otherwise calm voice made Luka's heart stop. It was dead silent in the church, and Luka noticed it was quite cold inside as well. " _Who_?"

"The first man I loved," Zlatko breathed out, dangerously close."The local priest. He was young - you should just see him. I've known him for years - and then, as I grew older, I just started to think of him - in a different way - "

"Which _way_?"

"As _a man_ , not _a priest_. I wanted him - you should probably understand it now - " He touched Luka's face, his cheeks that were slowly turning red, and then put his big hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer. " - _I wanted him to be my Daddy_."

Luka trembled in the embrace. He never thought his boss would bring out what he considered a very private bedroom play anywhere else, especially not in a place like this - although - there was _something_ about it...

 _No._ No, this was plain wrong. He can't let Dalić's whispered words that sounded so lustful blow away all his values.

 "That's when it all started," Zlatko breathed out against his ear and his fingers began to softly caress his skin. "I knew it was _wrong_ \- I knew it just from the way I felt when I was looking at him, watching him, wishing he would ruffle my hair and tell me I was _a good boy_ \- "

The words sent chills down Luka's spine, he's heard them too many times in too many situations but it felt strange when they were not addressed to him.

"It got worse as I grew older - the innocence of my thoughts had disappeared - " Dalić continued, grabbing Luka's neck once again, being able to hold him in place just with a single hand. "And I have sinned many times - while thinking of him - "

Luka shivered again, unable to recognize the feelings that were growing strong in his heart - was it jealously; a jealousy over an unknown man that _his Daddy_ loved more than thirty years ago? Or was it discomfort with being told such...intimate details by the man who was not only his lover but also his boss and a coach?

Zlatko didn't give him much time to sort his thoughts out - he put his lips on Luka's neck and kissed him there possessively as if he wasn't talking about someone else at all. "I wanted him to touch me - inappropriately - as no priest should ever touch a young boy - " Another kiss was planted on the crook of Modrić's neck. " _Or maybe the way no coach should ever touch his player, not even a captain_?" he added in a much quieter voice. "You see where this all - " (another kiss) " - comes from?"

" _Why_ \- are you telling me - "  Luka dared to speak, eyes fixed on the statue of Madonna, unable to decide whether he enjoys this moment or not. He felt exposed, internally exposed in such a place, as if all the statues and paintings had their eyes on him and could read his thoughts, even those he didn't dare to admit.

"I needed to tell this to someone - " His kisses grew more passionate, he began to nuzzle his neck, breathing against it and occasionally leaving wet marks of his tongue on it. "To someone who understands what a devotion means, baby."

" _Yes, Daddy_." Luka thought he'd be struck by a lightning bold right there and then after saying this. Nothing has happened - and the desire to repeat the words grew stronger, as well as the need to hear more of the intimate story that was still being told with hidden passion and without any profanities by his coach, his lover, his _Daddy_. 

 " _If our minds are ruled by our desires, we will die. But if our minds are ruled by the Spirit, we will have life and peace._ You don't know how many times I repeated this to myself. I prayed to be pure, I prayed to get rid of these thoughts but they stayed with me and I couldn't live like that - I thought about him, imagined him touching me, every night, every morning; I had dreams about him, _the wrong kind of dreams._ Nothing has ever happened between us, and I never confessed to him although I probably should have."

Luka pulled away, looking his coach straight in the eyes. There was nothing but pure honesty, the will to continue, to tell the whole story; and Luka, the small and seemingly weak man, couldn't resist kissing him, this time not minding the place at all. Let all the saints be his witnesses - he loves him, he truly does, for trusting him enough to share personal things like this - 

But Zlatko pulled away from the kiss, stroking the back of Luka's head apologetically. "I knew I lived in a sin. I knew my life was full of lies, and I knew I was dirty, unholy and unworthy of my place - " He closed his eyes, long lashes fluttering. "I just wanted to belong to him."

He licked his lips in a manner that made Luka gasp, he couldn't take his eyes off the moist lips that he loved to feel everywhere, fuck, he just wanted him so bad, and _fuck squared_ , he just had these thoughts right here, in a sacred place. " _I wanna belong to you too_." 

A smile spread across Zlatko's face as he opened his eyes again, looking at Luka with a tender look of his chocolate brown eyes. "I know, _baby boy_. That's why we are here."

Luka looked at him, puzzled. 

 "Do you know - " Zlatko continued, putting his hands on Luka's shoulders to make his statement more clear, " - what has happened to the priest?"

Luka slowly shook his head. The eye contact with Dalić was almost unbearable. 

"He was killed. And do you know why?"

Luka shook his head again, feeling the grip of his shoulders growing almost painful.

"He crossed himself - from the left side to the right."

Luka's breath caught up in his throat and he was unable to move nor speak for a moment.

"I thought," Dalić continued with a stoic face of a man who grew used to telling this story, or at least to _thinking about it_ , "that maybe it was the punishment for my thoughts, for my sin, for the way I thought about him. But I could never _accept_ it that way. And seeing this - " He looked around. " - is almost like seeing the whole world I used to know _in ruins_."

Luka's face filled with pained sympathy. " _I had no idea_ \- " He couldn't come up with the right words, so he just threw himself in his boss' arms that always made him feel safe, although it was now Zlatko who looked more vulnerable and weak.

 "That's alright, _baby_. That's why I took you here with me. To make you see this - and to understand - " He pressed his lips on the corner of Luka's mouth and brought their foreheads together. "To know how much it means to me - to have  _you_  now -  _my sweet boy_  - " Luka was not ready for the passionate kiss that came right after such heartfelt words; he yanked in surprise, trying to catch his breath, but Zlatko quickly wrapped his hands around him and deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue in Luka's mouth in a ruthless manner.

When their lips parted, Luka was panting hard."We shouldn't - _here_ \- "

" _Why_?" The question was as sharp as a razor, cutting as deep as a knife would in Luka's heart. "Is this a sacred place? _Is it_?" Another kiss followed, hard, messy and wet, and Luka moaned a little as their tongues collided. "Look at where we are," Zlatko exhaled, swollen lips parted. "Is this how a sacred place should look like?"

" _No_ ," Luka admitted sheepishly, not able to actually look around as all he could care about was Zlatko's face, his eyes with the mad light in them and his words that were making him so docile. 

"Are we the ones disgracing this place, _baby_?" Dalić brushed Luka's hair off his forehead. "Are we the ones behaving inappropriately here?" He brought his lips closer to Luka's right ear. "Or has the damage been done already?" His hands slowly slid down Luka's back to his butt, grabbing it, making Luka press himself closer to his coach just to feel how hard he _already_ was.

" _Zlatko_ \- "

"It's _Daddy_ ," he whispered against his boy's cheek while tracing soft kisses on it. " _I want you so much right now and right here -_ to destroy the old memories - make new ones, pleasant ones once again _\- "_

"We really shouldn't - It's  _wrong_ \- " Luka protested, but his knees went week as soon as Dalić rocked his hips forward. 

"Who are you to tell your _Daddy_ what's _wrong_ , baby?"

 " _Daddy_ \- " Luka whined when the movement of Dalić's hips didn't stop. "This is - a _blasphemy_  - "

"Ssssh, baby." Zlatko's right hand moved across Luka's waist to his front side, to the jeans and more importantly, to the zip, and Luka gasped when Zlatko cupped his private parts through the denim. "Isn't this a way of bringing life to this place? After all that has happened here? What's a worse sin - war - or love?"

Luka threw his head back and moaned incoherently when Zlatko's fingers slowly dragged the zip down its line.

"It's just another way of worshiping the Lord," Dalić whispered in a silky voice, "by loving his creations."

 " _Daddy_ ," Luka cried out as Zlatko's strong manly hand slid in his underwear. He couldn't look at the church walls with the statues and religious motives anymore, he squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lips to stop the only word that was forcing itself out - _fuck_.

"You might be panting and whining all you want," Zlatko whispered as he lowered himself on his knees. "But your body is betraying you." His fingers wrapped around the semi-hard cock. " _Tell me, my son, what's bothering your mind_." His voice was different, he was fully absorbed by the current role.

Luka placed his hands on the bench behind him and looked down on Zlatko, whose hot breath he could feel on his cock. _Was this even real_ \- _his coach kneeling in front of him, asking him such question in a changed voice, waiting for an answer_?


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, _Father_ , I have sinful thoughts," he panted hard as Zlatko finally decided to put his lips on his half-erected member. 

Zlatko pulled away, not breaking the eye-contact. "You're doing the right thing, coming to talk to me. Have you told anyone else about it?"

"No, Father." He hesitated for a while. "I don't trust anyone as much as you."

Zlatko smiled. "That's very good to hear from such a nice Christian boy." Then, he opened his mouth again to swallow some of Luka's length again. He was taking his time, not trying to do it all at once, instead, he closed his lips around the head of the cock and let it slide out, then took it in again, creating the needed friction and making sure it was wet and slick. Luka's raspy breath assured him he was doing it the right way.

"I'm - I'm afraid I'm not a good Christian, Father."

 Zlatko took a deep breath and decided to help himself with a hand; he wrapped it around Luka's dick. "Why would you think so, my son?"

"Because the thoughts....they are..." Luka was looking for the right word in vain.

"Not the kind of thoughts a young innocent boy should have?" Zlatko decided to help him.

God, who would have thought Luka would accept this game in _such a way_?

 "Exactly, Father. I've heard some boys talking about - umh,  _gay sex_ \- and I can't stop - thinking about it - "

Zlatko stood up vigorously, not letting go of his boy's cock that was all perfectly wet with his saliva by now. " _What exactly_ do you mean by that?"

 "I'm thinking about - _making love with another boy_ , Father."

The way Luka said it, in an _innocent_ manner, send shivers through Zlatko's body. 

"Or," Luka continued, probably inspired at this moment, "more specifically - I dream about a man fucking me - _really hard and raw -_ "

The difficulty he had with saying this in a church was audible in his voice but it didn't reduce the arousal that these words spread across Dalić's body.

"And it's - " Luka added, lowering his voice, " - it's usually _you_ I dream about." He pressed his tiny body against Dalić's and his coach could _feel_ just what kind of impact he had on his boy.

"And what am I doing in those dreams, my boy?"

Their breaths were mixing together as they were standing just mere inches apart, Zlatko eying him intensively.

"You're taking me from behind - fucking me like the slut I am for you - telling me that you need to get all the evil out of me - "

 " _You're so good_ ," Zlatko suddenly interrupted him, grabbing him by his hair. "You should be rewarded."

"I don't need anything else than you - "

" _You are me_ , Luka," Zlatko whispered in a broken voice that echoed in Luka's mind thousand times, lips brushing against his skin. " _And I'm the priest_."

"Anything you want."

 "I want  _you_ so much - "

The sudden change of Dalić's voice turned Luka's thoughts into a mess once again. He couldn't tell which character was Dalić now, Daddy or the Priest? Fuck, he really wasn't ready for anything like this. What was he supposed to do? He felt embarrassed and dirty as much as aroused, and he couldn't fight with his lust. _Why was Zlatko putting him through such cruel tests_?

"That's embarrassing, Daddy," he tried to say, but _Daddy_ 's strong arm that grabbed his waist just after that convinced him to not complain - "You need to be purified, baby boy - "

Dalić made him turn around, he was still much stronger and his hands were able to make him do whatever he wanted, even put his hands on the church bench back and buckle in the most vulnerable and exposed way.

"That's my boy," Zlatko whispered, running his fingers down Luka's back, stroking it through his shirt. "You need the guidance, you're still too young to understand all the aspects of being a man - "

"I want to be your man," Luka moaned, trying to position himself in the most comfortable way. Zlatko's hands stopped at the waist of his jeans.

"Are you ready to be a good boy and listen to everything I say?" he asked.

" _I'm all yours_."

" _Good_." Zlatko rolled the jeans down and then slapped Luka's butt. " _Good boy_."

" _I want you, Daddy_." He still could see the faces of the saints all around him, but Dalić's words made him feel safe as if the voice could cover him, hide him from the sight. Dalić was right, of course; his Daddy was right - this was just another way of bringing peace and love to the once-sacred place. Nothing else. 

 "Good, baby. Now - put your hands there - "

And Dalić kneeled, this time _behind_ him, and his big hands were placed on Luka's buttcheeks, slowly spreading them apart. "Show me that hole, yes, baby, show me the secret place - you're so hot - come on, yeah, I wanna lick you clean just like that - "

Luka had to bite his lower lip to not scream when Zlatko's tongue touched his puffy hole for the first time. Fuck - _fuck_ \- _fuck_ \- he couldn't take it without profanities - and he stared with eyes wide open right at the ninth stop of the Stations of the Cross.

"Does that make you feel better?" Zlatko murmured and dug his muscular mouth organ deeper into Luka's entrance, pushing it inside, making sure to touch all the sensitive spots he could think of. "Yeah, baby, you taste so sweet - so fucking hot - "

Luka groaned, his finger knuckled were turning white from being clenched for so long.

"It's - it feels so good, _Daddy_ \- "

"That's what I'm here for," Zlatko whispered, leaving a trace of sloppy kisses on both butt cheeks. " _To make you feel good_."

"Fuck - "

"You need more, don't you? My tongue is not enough. Have you ever tried to fuck yourself with anything? Your fingers at least? You should try that, baby boy. Maybe you'd get rid of some of the dirty thoughts - " Zlatko slid his three fingers in his own mouth and coated them with saliva. "Do you think you can take it?"

 " _Yes, Daddy_ \- I feel so empty without you - "

"Three fingers - is that enough? Or you need something more?"

"I need _you_ \- " Luka had difficulties saying what he wanted to say; he was short of breath and unable to move in any other way than thrusting his hips into the air senselessly. "Fuck - it's - "

He's done this so many times and yet it always caught him off guard, feeling his coach's long thick fingers work their way inside, he wiggled his hips and let out a shaky moan, grabbing the wooden bench with both hands to gain at least some physical stability, when his mental state was a mess.

"That's it, bend over, baby, you can bend over the bench completely - "

 The wooden surface felt cold against Luka's chest, although he was still wearing his shirt. Zlatko's breath, so hot against his most sensitive parts, turned him on more than anything else, even more than the sight of church architecture, paintings and statues all over the place - he was more than willing to let Zlatko touch and kiss him like that, in a place like this, for as long as he would like.

Zlatko's tongue was moving in a fast pace that was making Luka lose his voice; the touches were quick and light, gentle and not invasive at all, and Luka had to put his own hand over his mouth to stop the particularly loud moan that was coming out. 

"I love how - I can feel it - clenching - God, has anyone ever told you - how sexy you are - _when your ass is just clenching like this?_ It feels so nice under my tongue - "

 "Fuck - _Daddy_ \- "

"Who's my dirty little boy? Are you? Bend over a church bench like a shameless slut - "

Luka moved his lips, creating a friction against the bench. It made his fingers grab the edges of the bench even tighter. "Daddy - I need you - to fuck me - "

When he closed his eyes, he was able to forget the place _where_ they both were. But then, he looked around again, and the feeling was somewhere on the edge of pleasant arousal and disgust, how and why has this happened to him - _he'll never be able to attend a mass again - he'll never go to a church -_

 He shivered when he felt Zlatko forcing the tip of one finger inside him; and pushed at first to get rid of the foreign object. The finger moved in a circular motion, making his sphincter more relaxed. Still, the slick finger felt strange against it, no matter how many timer Zlatko has fingered him before.

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes, _yes_ ," he admitted shakily, moving his hips to meet both Zlatko's fingers and then the cold hard surface of the bench. "I love your hands and your fingers - so strong - you could do anything to me - "

"I'm only trying to help you. Repeat after me - Have mercy, O God - "

" _Have mercy, O God_ \- "

"According to your unfailing love - "

" _According to your unfailing love_ ," Luka whispered automatically, not even recognizing one word from another. His eyes were tight shut, and the whole world outside was gone and his mind was blank, he had no thoughts and no other desires than being fucked right here and now.

"According to your great compassion - "

" _According to your great compassion_ \- "

"Blot out my transgressions," Zlatko continued as he pushed another finger inside. Luka shivered and moaned. " _Sssh, Luka_ \- "

" _Blot out my transgressions_ ," Luka repeated. He had to open his eyes, they were watering, his body was responding in contradiction to his own dirty wishes. 

"Wash away all my iniquity," the coach said, fastening the moves of his hand, which made Luka whimper and clench the edges of the bench again. "And cleanse me from my sin." He pushed his thick, curling fingers as far as he could and pressed lavish kisses down Luka's spine.

" _Wash away - all my - iniquity -_ " Luka took a shaky breath combined with a sob. " _And cleanse - me - from my - sin_."

 "Good boy." Zlatko's own breathing was much heavier now. "Good boy." 

 Luka could hear a familiar sound of a tube opening - Zlatko has actually brought a tube of lubricant with him and he was squeezing some of its containment on his fingers now, which Luka could see with his head turned back.

"You - you had this - all planned - " he breathed out with difficulty, barely able to even fit his scattered thoughts in a sentence.

"Of course I had - "

The lubricant felt cold and Luka jerked a little at the slimy fingers that were touching him in the same way, only now making it much more pleasant and easy.

"I had this image in my head - for so long - " His coach's full lips nuzzled the sensitive skin on the side of Luka's neck. "And I knew that one day, I will have to do this - "

"What if I - _oh_!" Luka felt the fingers sliding in and out in a much more haste pace now, with ease and without the unpleasant tension like before. "What if I said no - "

"Would you say no to this?" Without any further explanation, Zlatko removed the fingers, knowing this was just about enough of preparation. He wouldn't take it much longer. Luka, bent over like this, was driving him insane. He's had him like this, bent over his desk, countless times but this was new, the air was different in here and the old memories of this church were slowly pushed away as he grabbed Luka's shoulders to hold him in place. "Would you?"

Luka's mouth hung open for a while as he couldn't form any kind of answer, the only sound coming from it was a long, loud moan without any meaning as the tip of his coach's cock was pressed against his entrance; he needed it, wanted it, he was craving for it to be inside him and he didn't have much of a choice in his position. " _F-fuck, Zlatko_ \- " He couldn't concentrate on the game anymore, his brain couldn't proceed to play it, the words he usually used were forgotten. This was new, this was something he's never done before and he couldn't react in any _usual way_ , there was none. 

"That's my boy." Zlatko's hands wandered down Luka's back, making sure to massage the muscles and easing the discomfort Luka felt. "You're _so_ gorgeous - "

 Luka felt heavy and salty tears, running down his cheeks, and he couldn't tell what was it for - his mind was blank and empty and the only thing that now mattered was his body, the body that was willingly welcoming Zlatko and at the same time producing still more and more tears. There was nothing to think about and Luka gave in to this feeling that felt so strange to him - him, who always wanted to have control over his actions.

He couldn't tell how much time has passed before Dalić was fully inside, he wasn't counting the seconds - but Zlatko's breath was much closer to his ear now and his hands went back on his shoulders. 

" _My boy - so hot - and willing to take it_ \- "

"Fuck me on the ground - " It couldn't be his voice, no, _no_! It couldn't be him, it couldn't be his wich, it couldn't be his desire - and somehow, it was his lips that were moving, letting out the words he'd never use anywhere, not in a hotel bedroom, not in Zlatko's house, not in a locker room - "I want you so deep inside - "

"Yes - yes, come on - I need you so much - "

Before Luka knew it, they were on a ground and he thought maybe he fainted or just fell down when he saw the whole scenery from this changed point of view - but Zlatko was crouching over him, holding his legs wide open, pushing inside. "Wrap your legs around me - "

He did - and it felt so similar to all the times they've had sex like this, face to face, with Luka holding Zlatko close by his strong legs, only this time, there was no comfortable pillow behind his back, just a cold, stone floor - he felt like an animal, no, not even an animal, simply a lowest form of life, so willing, so needy, so disgraceful in its whole being - 

"Does it hurt?" 

"No - " Yes, he was the lowest form of life, he was even forgetting how to speak. "No - I - I want it - to hurt - "

Zlatko pressed his lips on Luka's heated cheek. "You're crying."

"No - "

"Is everything okay?"

"Just fuck me - please - _make me forget everything_ \- "

There was no need to explain it any further - Zlatko didn't ask and Luka didn't tell. This day - this one, unholy, sick day was a way to get rid of everything else then the two of them - they could break rules, forget the past and just be there, disregarding the customs and morality and the painful memories that were still haunting them.

"You're always so good," Zlatko hummed before kissing him on lips. "

Luka didn't answer, he just arched his back and tilted his head, all he could see through the veil of tears was the main altar, only now turned upside down, and that was all he had in his mind even as he closed his eyes, focusing on biting his lips to stop the moans that escaped his mouth every time Zlatko thrust deeper and deeper.

"Don't fight it - Luka - "

He never knew he needed this. He never knew he would get emotional like this. Yet he did. Fighting the moans and screams grew impossible, he had to do as Zlatko told him, he had to _let go_.

"Fuck me - so deep - oh, Father - " The words were coming to him in unfinished sentences and as he was getting closer and closer there, his breath shortened and with it, even the words were still more and more fragmented. "I'm - oh, Father - I sinned - so much - this is - fuck, fuck! - you're so big -  "

He reached for Dalić's lips again and wrapped his hands around the coach's neck greedily. "Fuck me - just like this - " He needed the kisses as much as he needed air, he could feel how the lack of air suffocates him. He had no time to think about it though as Zlatko bit his lower lip and panted: "I'm gonna cum - I needed this - for so long - "

Their eyes locked as Zlatko's thrusts became rough and desperate - Luka would swear he saw something breaking in Dalić as he chanted " _Luka_ \- _oh_ \- _baby_ " for the last time and then bowed his head, his strong body shaking violently as he came inside him. Luka hastily jerked himself, the sight of his coach lost in his own orgasmic pleasure was more powerful than any hand or lips would ever be; he came only a mere seconds after him, unable to even warn Zlatko.

Their mixed panting echoed off the walls. Neither of them moved or spoke for some time before the breathing slowed down a bit. 

When Zlatko was able to look at Luka again, there wasn't even a hint of the previous mad lust in it. There were only tears, soft and slowly flowing tears that ran down his face, although he was smiling shyly behind them. " _Thank you_ ," he whispered in a broken voice, his raven hair damp with sweat.

Luka was, once again, lost for words. _What was there to say_? Zlatko was still inside him as he lowered himself onto his elbows, so his and Luka's chests, hidden in sweaty shirts with a few stripes of Luka's come, were touching. "You were so good, Luka - I needed this - you have no idea _how much I needed this_."

Zlatko Dalić, his coach, his lover, his _Daddy_ , the man who fucked him bent over a church bench just a few minutes ago, had tears in his eyes, the same unexplainable tears as Luka.

They didn't need to talk. This place and Zlatko's words opened some old wounds for them both - the past might not have been gone now, but it was buried under a much more pleasant and recent memory of one summer afternoon. 


End file.
